The invention relates to a method for operating a steering system of a motor vehicle having an electric drive unit for boosting the steering force.
It is known that steering systems are operated using software which runs on a control device. Likewise, it is known that software errors have to be dealt with in order to prevent a faulty function of the steering system.
DE 10 2004 028 827 A1 discloses a method for operating a steering system in which a plurality of system states are used. These system states comprise, for example, the initialization of the steering system, the partial provision of the functionality of the useful applications of the steering system, the provision of the functionality of kinematic useful applications of the steering system, a fault mode and deactivation.
As a result of the increased market penetration of electromechanic steering systems, the requirements made of the availability of these systems are also increasing.